mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
Executioner
A cold, inhospitable and volcanically active moon of Tetanion C. It is the second largest of the three moons (but the most massive), and the least hospitable to human life. Its atmosphere is so rich in oxygen during the warmer months, that anything left exposed is at risk of spontaneously igniting or severely rusting. It is host to a GCN Military Prison, where only the very worst of criminals are sent. Very few have ever attempted to escape, because to escape would likely mean death in the moon's ridiculously harsh environment. Atmosphere Executioner is a rare specimen among the known worlds, in that the majority of its inner atmosphere consists of molecular oxygen. There are only trace amounts of ozone within the inner layer of the atmosphere, but ozone is relatively abundant within the upper atmosphere, which is mainly made up of Iodine, Carbonic Acid, Nitrogen and Argon. Inner Atmosphere (Oxygosphere) The inner atmosphere is about 92% oxygen during the summer, and about 75% oxygen during colder months. Significant amounts of Oxygen are taken in by the soil and surface minerals in the Oxygen Cycle. The rest of the inner atmosphere consists of less reactive gases, including Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide, Molecular Water, Argon, Iodine (mostly during the summer, as most of the Iodine on the surface is locked away in the soil as ice) and Xenon, and trace amounts of free hydrocarbons that seep out of the moon's volcanoes. Upper Atmosphere (Iodosphere) For most of the year, the upper atmosphere consists mainly of molecular Iodine, Nitrogen and Argon. During the summer, spurred on by action from volcanoes and the release of oxygen from the soil, the upper atmosphere's content shifts somewhat, as clouds of pure Oxygen begin to form powerful, rainless storms. Carbonic acid forms as a result of volcanic activity, and will at times rain down on the surface if water levels build up or in thin mists of mixed vapors. History Executioner was the last rocky world in the Tetanion Sector to be colonized in any manner. Though it has never been truly settled, it became the site of the largest military prison in all of GCN history, GMPEX-01, also known as "The Valley Of Death". Climate For almost two years of Tetanion C's three year long orbit, Executioner is generally cold, covered in a thin layer of various ices (especially Iodine, Carbon Dioxide, and water ices). There are periods of little precipitation followed by much longer periods of heavy snowing, when the moon moves behind Tetanion C and is less exposed to sunlight. However, for one full year, when the planet comes closest to Tetanion Prime, Executioner enters a period of intense warming, partially enhanced by radiation from Tetanion C, and gravitational interactions with periodically close-by neighbors Tetanion A and Tetanion B. During this Exuconian "summer", the moon releases large volumes of subsurface oxygen, stirring up the latter half of what is known as the "Oxygen Cycle". It is within this period that conditions on the surface are at their worst, as the release of warm oxygen from the ground along with the sublimation of iodine and boiling of melted ices formed during colder months leads to intense storms and raging, spontaneous fires. Oxygen Cycle Somewhat similar to the Water Cycles of Earth and earth-like planets, such as Paradise and Valius Prime, the Oxygen Cycle of Executioner involves the storage and release of oxygen between the upper crust and the atmosphere. During colder months, oxygen is absorbed below the surface, and stored either chemically or otherwise by oxygen binding compounds and minerals. Before the arrival of mankind, there were no biological processes involved, as Executioner has no native life. However, the GCN has introduced genetically engineered bacterial strains to the soil, which feed on the oxygen and iodine of the moon, and release other materials that are then processed artificially. During the Exuconian summer, oxygen is released due to the action of heat, which causes the oxygen binding soil to relinquish its oxygen and bind other gases, such as carbon dioxide and nitrogen. Progress is underway to effectively reverse this process, as the GCN seeks to partially terraform the moon in order to expand their operations. Economic Importance Executioner is a major source of transition metals, including iron, lead, and tin, with iron being one of its major exports. Mining is done using flouro-plastic machinery that is resistant to both heat and chemical wear. Collected materials are taken to the upper atmosphere on helium ships, where they are passed on to transporters that then ferry the various ores to Tetanion B, processing them along the way. Upon reaching Tetanion B, any remaining raw ore is shipped off to other planets in the system, while the remaining metals are used to produce an assortment of machinery and weapons. The GCN is investigating ways to safely engage human labour in the mining process, using prisoners to provide the work force, but the risk of prisoners escaping or revolting has largely halted progress in this area. For now, the threat of being tasked with mining on the surface is used to keep difficult prisoners in check. Military Importance Executioner is too harsh to be a significant military hub, though attempts have been made to house military outposts below the surface, where adequate sealing from the oxygen saturated atmosphere would provide a degree of safety. For the time being however, it was decided to postpone any permanent military settlements as it would just be too costly to settle the moon until it has been at least partly terraformed. Once this has been completed, however, the intention is for Executioner to become a major hub for deep space operations. Plans are already in place to establish a war-time factory (which will focus on space capable fighters and starships, with Tumults and Havoks being the primary output), and a military research facility in the north. Topography Use As A Prison Colony Category:Tetanion C